


I like you in that skirt

by electrastylin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Just smut, M/M, Slight Crossdressing, Smut, blowjob, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrastylin/pseuds/electrastylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Harry fucks Zayn while he's dressed as Veronica and Zayn has some unresolved feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you in that skirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written for this fandom so sorry if it sucks. xx

In the end, it’s all Zayn’s fault, really. Which other man could look that freaking amazing dressed as a woman?

So, it wasn't really Harry’s fault that he stared at Zayn’s ass almost the entire time he was filming. And it also wasn't his fault that he’d had to wank off twice now and they’d only been filming for one day. And well, maybe it was his fault that he thought of fucking Zayn while he was still dressed as Veronica. He’d thought of flipping the skirt up, just enough to show Zayn’s ass and fucking him like that. He’d thought of Zayn’s glossed lips sliding around his dick, leaving it slick with lip gloss and spit. Yeah, ok, that one was his fault.

The next day, Zayn only had a few more scenes to shoot as Veronica. Unfortunately, two of these scenes required Harry’s presence.

The point at which he’d had enough, was when they told him to be “flirty and sexual” with Veronica. Harry had almost killed himself right then and there. Zayn had smirked at him, before moving into place.

They had only gotten a few takes in and Harry was already sporting a semi and he’d very nearly kissed his friend, mind clouded with lust. Thankfully, Zayn had just played along, stopping Harry from really doing anything, but making it look like he was enjoying it.

As soon as they’d finished with that filming, the directors called for a forty-five minute break. Harry made up his mind and as soon as he and Zayn were out of anyone’s sight, he was dragging the shorter man into his dressing room.

And that’s how they ended up here, with Zayn still dressed as Veronica, wig and all, on his knees and sucking Harry’s dick.

Harry moaned quietly as his dick hit the back of Zayn’s throat, causing him to gag slightly.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Harry said to himself, carefully tangling his fingers into Zayn’s wig and thanking the costuming department for securing it to his head so well. “Where did you fucking learn to do this?”

Zayn simply smirked around his cock, taking him even further down his throat and swallowing.

“Oh God, fuck!”

Harry tightened his grip, looking down. He almost came, seeing Zayn’s nose buried into his stomach, lips stretched tight around his base. As he began to bob his head, Harry could see the shininess of the lip gloss mixed with his spit. It was even better than he had imagined it. After a few more head bobs, Zayn pulled off with a pop, using his hand as he spoke.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, we better get a move on,” he said, smirking.

“Right,” Harry replied, pulling him up by his arm and pulling him in for a kiss. As their tongues glided against one another’s, Harry reach down and folded Zayn’s skirt up, exposing his ass. Harry was shocked when his hand was connected with lace.

He groaned loudly, “You fucking didn’t.”

Zayn just winked, smiling devilishly. “Had to get into character.”

“You little slut.”

He gripped Zayn’s ass firmly, spinning them around and practically throwing the boy onto the small couch in the corner of the room. He turned quickly, grabbing the travel size packet of lube he had in the drawer in his dresser. (And, no, he had not been planning this, thank you very much.)

Zayn raised an eye when he saw the package. “Fuck people in here often?”

“No, just you.”

Zayn’s laugh was cut off by Harry grabbing his legs and forcing them apart, hitching the skirt up even more.

Harry had to suppress a moan at the sight of Zayn. His dick was hard, pushing up against the navy blue lace panties he was wearing. His thighs were completely smooth, prompting Harry to gently run his hands along them. Zayn groaned below him, breathing out a sigh.

“Hurry up.”

“Sorry,” Harry said, tearing open the lube packet. “I was enjoying the view.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes, pulling the hem of his skirt up even more.

Harry bent over, placing himself on his knees between Zayn’s legs. He licked at Zayn through the lace, and could feel the skirt just barely touching the top of his head. He felt Zayn’s fingers slide through his hair. He moved down a bit more, removing the panties with ease. Once he got them all the way off, he pushed Zayn’s legs backwards, towards his chest, exposing his hole.

He covered two of his fingers with lube, before pushing one in. Zayn hissed loudly, arching his back slightly.

“You good?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, just haven’t done this in a while.”

Harry snorted, beginning to move his finger in and out quickly. After a wiggling it around for a minute, he added another. Zayn hissed again, closing his eyes. Harry simply kissed the side of his knee gently and waited for a few seconds before beginning to move them again. He scissored them, angling upwards slightly to try and find Zayn’s prostate. He knew he found it when Zayn groaned out, “Fuck yes!” and grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder.

Harry took his fingers out, adding more lube before thrusting three back inside. Zayn’s grip on his shoulder tightened as he began to scissor them too. He found his prostate again, massaging his fingers against it and causing Zayn to cry out.

“Sh,” Harry comforted, continuing to stretch him. “Someone might here you.”

“God Harry just fuck me, please. I’m ready.” Zayn threw his head back as Harry stabbed at his prostate again.

“Whatever you say,” Harry replied, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the couch messily. “Although, you’re not very good at begging.”

“Maybe next time you can help me get better,” Zayn winked, handing Harry the condom that he’d had.

“Right.”

Harry took the condom, trying not to focus too much on the prospect of fucking Zayn again. He rolled it onto his dick before positioning himself in front of the other man. He lined himself up, pushing in slowly. He had to close his eyes and stop himself from coming right then. It was tight and warm and everything he’d imagined it would be.

“Fuck, fuck, shit,” Zayn cursed, grabbing at Harry’s arms. “God, you’re fucking huge.”

“You’re so fucking tight,” Harry groaned in return, thrusting a bit experimentally.

“Fuck, yes, move.”

Harry did as he was told, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in hard.

Zayn groaned, throwing his head back as Harry began to thrust in faster, angling himself to hit his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck yes Harry,” He moaned, gripping Harry’s shoulders now. He dug his manicured nails into the skin there, causing Harry to growl slightly.

“Yeah?” He asked, “You like this? Getting fucked in this skirt like a whore?”

Harry leaned over, pounding in harder and biting at Zayn’s exposed neck. Any anxiety he may have previously had about fucking Zayn was definitely gone now. 

“God yes, please,” Zayn whimpered, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Please what, Zayn? What do you want?”

Harry was incredibly close, the sight of Zayn laid out in front of him, fake boobs bouncing while he fucked him was so hot.

“Touch me, make me cum.”

Harry reached down, grabbing Zayn’s dick. He began stroking roughly, trying to sync his hand with his thrusts. 

“I’m close,” Harry murmured into Zayn's neck, speeding up his thrusts.

“Me too,” Zayn panted, pulling Harry up for a sloppy kiss. He could taste the lip gloss on his tongue as he traced Zayn’s bottom lip.

“Fuck,” Harry swore as he pulled away. “Cum for me Zayn. Come on. Cum all over your pretty little skirt.”

Zayn came with a cry, screwing his eyes shut. Harry followed soon after, burying himself into the other boy, and staying still.

They both stayed where they were for a moment, recovering. Harry leaned down to kiss Zayn quickly before he pulled out and stood up to throw away the used condom. He grabbed a towel and his pants, putting them on. He walked back over to Zayn, towel in hand. He tried his best to get the cum off of   
Zayn’s skirt, but the stain was still there and quite obvious.

“Good luck explaining this to costume,” Harry laughed, throwing the towel back towards the dresser. He plucked up Zayn’s panties from the floor, handing them to him.

“Oh, fuck,” Zayn said, standing and carefully slipping back into his underwear.

Harry laughed loudly as Zayn folded the skirt back down over his legs and readjusted his shirt. The silence suddenly felt tense as they looked at each other.

“Haz-” Zayn started to say, but cut himself off, seemingly thinking.

“It’s OK,” Harry said, moving forward. “This can just be a one time thing, if you want. We don’t have to talk about it or anything.”

“That’s um,” Zayn flushed, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. “actually not what I want at all.” He shot Harry a meaningful glance. “I don’t want this to just be a one time thing. I like you Harry. Like, as more than a friend.”

Harry stared for a second, eyes wide. He’d never really thought about it before. He’d never really had those kinds of feelings about Zayn before, but he knew that Zayn was hot even without a skirt and that he liked being around him and that he could definitely see himself being in a relationship with him.

“I’ve never really thought about it,” Harry admitted, stepping closer again so that they were now chest to chest. “But I’m definitely willing to try.”

“I don’t want it to just be about sex either. Like, I want an actual, you know, relationship and what not.” 

Zayn flushed again, looking down slightly.

“Hey,” Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist, making him look up. “Yeah, me too.”

“R-really?” Zayn’s eyes widened, looking up hopefully at him.

“Yes, really.”

Harry grinned widely, pulling the shorter man up for a kiss. He could still taste the lip gloss.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me? electrastylin on tumblr and hazzaloux on twitter
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
